Lafhrenz
Lafhrenz is a F9 star system under the control of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. Though the gate is locked down and under guard, Lafhrenz is the final link to the now-fractured Buyuk territories. Through this system, the EIT was invaded and subjected to a protracted war that inflicted casualties and economic damage on levels unmatched ever since. For security reasons, all orbital commercial activity is limited to a single station. History Lafhrenz was eagerly surveyed and explored before gates were built in 1534 AD, its mineral wealth an attractive goal for the expanding Eteno state. An ancient jump gate was discovered floating derelict in the system, but aside from some cursory examination, little attention was paid to this anomaly. Lafhrenz experienced steady, moderate development up to 1952 AD, when the Buyuk conducted a mass invasion of the EIT and many other states using ancient jump gates, including the one left in Lafhrenz. Lafhrenz's miniscule population lent itself well to evacuation, and when the entire system fell under Buyuk control - in which it would remain for much of the war - real development, settlement, and exploitation began. In fact, upon its recapture, Lafhrenz was practically a Buyuk frontier colony entirely unrecognizable to its former inhabitants. After the end of the war, Lafhrenz's link to Buyuk space was shut down, but not destroyed. Various groups within the government and military were fiercely divided on the issue of fully occupying Harbinger space and risking over-extension or cutting all ties to bury the memory of the painful war permanently. The deactivation of the gate was a suitable compromise, and the system is now a well-developed border fortress, prepared to expel or launch another invasion at any moment. Planets and features Karl Uninhabited dusty rock. Roon Uninhabited dusty rock mined for rare earth metals. Vistojskaya Scorched and barely inhabitable arid world whose meager population of 120 million colonists is focused at the poles, the only places on the planet where liquid water is cool and plentiful enough to form lakes and rivers. Mining is the predominant industry, followed by basic manufacturing and glassware. Hytmaven Brilliant blue gas giant preserved for its beauty and the unlikely event of a strategic gas shortage due to an invasion of critical gas-producing systems. Hytmaven-Waltraud Belt Dense iron asteroid field between Waltraud and Hytmaven. A lack of uniformity in the field and the close proximity and similarity of Waltraud and Hytmaven's orbits create peculiar bends, stretches, thin points, and thick points all along the Belt. Waltraud Dark red gas giant cordoned off by the Imperial Navy. No civilian access is allowed pending a long-term sweep of the planet's layers. During the Harbinger retreat from Lafhrenz during the system's recapture by Eteno forces, vast quantities of specialty equipment, storage units, sensitive physical documents, and research pieces were dumped into the planet's upper layers. This was followed by a minelaying operation by sixteen vessels, who themselves were then loaded with munitions and flown into the planet. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Naval Station Baudljar Reinforced headquarters of the system's Imperial Navy garrison and the significant fleet stationed in the area to watch over the Harbinger-1 gate. Orbits Lafhrenz freely. ENS Uttor Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship tasked with guarding the Harbinger-1 gate. ENS Hronn Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship tasked with guarding the Harbinger-1 gate. ENS Bylgjav Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship tasked with guarding the Harbinger-1 gate. ENS Drovn Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship tasked with guarding the Harbinger-1 gate. ENS Kolga Zamasova-class Imperial Navy battleship tasked with directing sweeping operations in and around Waltraud. Lafhrenz Terminal Only civilian station in the Lafhrenz system. All mining, shipping, commerce, and manufacturing facilities outside of any planets are located on the station, as are 650,000 permanent residents involved in those activities. The station is also home to the local IPF headquarters and an ISF field office. Orbits Vistojskaya. Connections * Harbinger-1 * Sol * Lowe Category:Class F stars Category:Single star systems Category:Star systems with five planets Category:Star systems